(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and structure of word formation by laser light projection, and in particular, relates to a plurality of laser production devices arranged in a single column and by rapid reciprocating action of the devices to project multiple columns of light track and form word arrays.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Words or character screens are widely used in advertisement or all kinds of promotional activities. As shown in FIG. 1, the word which is to be illustrated is first sectioned into a plurality of columns of word tracks formed by a plurality of dots, and then combine the circled dots (denoted by the black dot) of each column, a complete word configuration is formed. The matrix reference points are marked at the side of the array area which formed the word track, to attain the effect of comparing the coordination position.
In conventional lighted-configured word screen method, on the illustrating wall, each dot corresponding to the array word area, is mounted with LEDs. Every position of the matrix coordination X.sub.ij X.sub.11, X.sub.12, X.sub.nm is mounted with LEDs. If the character is to be shown, the corresponding LEDs of the entire column are lighted at the same time (for instance, X.sub.13, X.sub.14, X.sub.22, X.sub.n-1, X.sub.nm of the black dots position are lighted). That is the arrangement of the word s is completed if the LEDs are lighted. However, this conventional structure and method of light illustration have the following drawbacks:
(1) Since every dot of the corresponding matrix word area of the illustration wall has to be mounted with a LED. Therefore the number of LEDs used is great. The bigger the screen, the more the LEDs are required, and the cost for the LEDs is high. Besides, after the LEDs have been embedded, the size of the screen is fixed and it cannot be reduced
(2) The LEDs mounted wall does not allow the structure to shift from one place to another, and the LEDs cannot be mounted to all kind of wall.